


Feathered Song Perching in the Soul

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Biology (Marvel), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: As winter approaches, Loki plans for the spring.





	Feathered Song Perching in the Soul

As he gazed across the vast landscape, teeming with life at the height of summer, a long-repressed thought surfaced once again in Loki’s mind. Instead of banishing it, he pondered and brooded. Finally, permitting himself the possibility, he made his plans.

He continued to refine his plan as he aided the harvest, having consulted with the healers and extracted their oaths of silence. He looked upon the abundance of crops that this strange, crimson land had yielded, upon the shades of citrine, amber, sandstone, and straw of the vegetation that, from Midgard, tinted their planet ochre, and, finally, upon the youngsters who heedlessly ran between the rows of wheat and barley and corn and who would feed on the fruits of their labours and grow strong for the winter months ahead. Loki wondered what form and severity the cold would take on their new planet. Would it be as the harsh desolation of Jotunheim or the mild frosts of the Scandinavian Mountains wherein they had been permitted to settle? He thought with fondness to that first decade of displacement. He had wisely counselled Heimdall’s presence at Thor’s side when he negotiated with the Midgardian powers. While it was doubtless that Loki could have won further concessions, he knew his presence could only harm, his past behaviour still a fresh thorn upon Midgardian memory. 

Even now, his occasional presence in Midgard drew frowns, especially from Thor’s comrades. Loki grinned. Tony Stark’s conflicted emotions whenever they met was a source of constant amusement. The Asgardian settlement on Mars would have been impossible without the technologies supplied by Stark’s company and innovations, and the man had profited greatly from the venture. But Stark stubbornly clung onto his mistrust of Loki. This had won a respect from Loki, though he would rather suffer Hela’s torments than admit to any living soul.

Having completed his tasks for the day, Loki cleansed his hands and looked for his spouse. He found Thor by a clearing, coaxing the land to hibernation. He watched in admiration as Thor combined lightning and _seiðr_ to prepare the soil for months of repose before bearing another season of plenty. Thor was now at the height of his powers as God of Thunder and of Fertility. Indeed, it was this unique blending that had allowed habitation upon this once barren land. Thor had generously claimed Loki’s _seiðr_ mastery as equally vital to the formation of the seas and the storm-capable skies, but Loki had shaken his head and ensured their new lore would recall the mighty deeds of the first king of the New Asgard. Without vanity, Loki had permitted mention of his hand in building the bridge between New Asgard and Midgard. But truly, the foundation of their new home was Thor’s victory.

And to observe him tirelessly plough and plant and tend his domain, one was left in no doubt that Thor had found more satisfaction surrounded by fledgling sprouts than a battlefield heaped of vanquished foes.

Thor clasped his beloved’s hand and pressed a kiss upon his lips. Smiling into those brilliant green eyes, softened at his touch, he led them back to their rooms and gloried in another evening of intimacy.

~*~*~*~

As he stepped into the cave, chosen after many trips and careful survey of this northernmost region of the planet, Loki lowered his hood and slowly unpacked. Although it would have required no time to reach this remote location if he had employed his powers, he had resolved to make the journey on foot. He had, of course, left word to Thor, though he kept close his true reason for the excursion; he let all believe that his innate restlessness had required relief.

Thor had kissed him farewell with a calm only lately acquired, having finally been assured that he would not awake one morning to find Loki flown from his side. 

His nest of straw and furs made, Loki removed his clothing and laid them aside. Securing his wards at the mouth of the cave once more, he settled into the makeshift bed. He exhaled several calming breaths. Finally, he spread his legs.

From consulting the healers, he had learned all that they knew of Jötnar habits of conception. It was fortunate that Odin’s mother had been a frost giant for much had been gleaned from her birthing of Odin and his brothers. In such an inhospitable land as Jotunheim, child-bearing without deliberation was perilous. For frostlings to survive, they must be conceived in the latter period of the long winter, to be brought forth during the brief months of thaw. Bestla had been reticent regarding the ritual to prepare the Jötunn form to carry but had hinted mere transformation into the female mode insufficient. The healers had imparted their means of assisting barren couples to fertility and postulated that such techniques would aid Loki’s quest.

Now, nestled in the safety of his chosen hideaway on Midwinter, Loki pressed fingers to the apex of his thighs and drew concentric circles. As he focussed on his female form, a chant burst from his lips in an unfamiliar tongue. Understanding that he spoke the language of his forebears, he completed his transformation, the _seiðr_ from his fingers slowly embedding beneath the skin. He felt once again the uncomfortable sensation of his cock diminishing into his body and then gasped as the soft folds of his mound parted. Pain had never before ensued, and he felt a moment’s dread, knowing of the agonies of childbirth. As he deliberated, the look of tenderness in Thor’s eyes flashed before him, and so, with steadying breath, he wove spells of healing and soon felt at ease. Having been made aware of them, he now felt his wombs awakening and positioning in readiness. He was startled at his seed receptacles receding into cavities in his sides but realized the risk as the unborn grew within. 

His female body now apparent, he explored it. He traced the ridges and markings of his true heritage and wondered at Thor’s reaction. Thor had never set eyes upon this variant of his form, though he had on occasion pleasured the Aesir one. But Thor’s caresses over the years had done much to lessen Loki’s revulsion of his Jötunn form, so he did not doubt that his foolish love would welcome this body into their bed with undiminished enthusiasm. 

Loki cupped his slight breasts and wondered if they would yield nourishment. His fears of failure reared once more. What if he were barren? What if he had waited too long to revive his fertile form? He had long decided upon the young Asgardian whom he could groom to be the next ruler of their people, should his plan fail and Thor bereft a true heir. But in this moment, having successfully transfigured, he knew he would not be satisfied with that alternate plan. And, promise or not, he must perforce exile himself. He _could not_ face Thor’s disappointment.

A sudden gushing between his thighs startled Loki from his morose musings. A strong musk soon assaulted his nostrils, the scent at once unfamiliar and reassuring. He had noted a similar smell from animals in heat during the mating season. He breathed a sigh of relief.

~*~*~*~

Thor found Loki sat upon their bed when he returned from the dining hall. He could do naught but press a kiss of greeting before he was sent to cleanse himself of the toils of his day spent at council and removing bags and parcels of foodstuff to the kitchens.

When he returned, he was welcomed with clinging arms and cool lips and plied with drink and his favourite strawberry tarts. Knowing better than to question his _elskr_ ’s attempts at seduction, he slowly loosened Loki’s robes and pressed kisses to every inch of exposed flesh. He was surprised to encounter a dark purple nipple and supple breast as he explored but did not pause before closing his mouth over the hardened peak. 

Loki moaned as he allowed Thor to lay him upon the covers. 

As Thor pressed hot lips to his inner thighs, trailing upwards toward his most sensitive parts, Loki could not help but recall the last time Thor had thus nuzzled him. 

They had been aboard the spacecraft some weeks. After celebrating the safe arrival of the newest citizen of Asgard, they had continued the festivities in their rooms. Alas, in his intoxicated state, Loki had revealed that he had occasionally shared his bed while on Sakaar. Thor had gone into a sulk to rival his brother’s over the next several days. It had taken much persuasion of words and pleasuring of flesh before Loki returned to his brother’s good graces.

At the press of Thor’s cock to his core, Loki returned from his reminisces and bit into the muscled shoulder as Thor ensheathed himself. Thus began the cycles of electrifying bliss until, eventually collapsing of exhaustion, Thor had filled his wombs with seed and set his skin tingling of the aftershocks. 

The last of the lightning having dissipated, Loki snuggled against Thor’s chest. As he drifted into sleep, he briefly wondered if his bespelled wombs would respond to the collected sparks within them.

~*~*~*~

If their people were startled at the Royal Consort’s appearance, they soon grew accustomed; those who remained disapproving of his heritage wisely kept mum. Thor openly admired Loki’s new form and seized every opportunity to show his approval. To his great discomfiture, Loki’s cheeks would tint a lovely plum to match the planetary seas upon receiving Thor’s affections. The Valkyrie was merciless to point this out.

In the privacy of their rooms, Loki revelled in Thor’s adoration, and were it possible to conceive a child merely from ecstatic state, they must contend with an army by winter’s end.

As the days slowly lengthened and the first signs of thaw manifested, Loki’s plan came to fruition, and he could whisper tidings into Thor’s ear. To his utter astonishment, Thor wept and enveloped him in such a crushing embrace as to threaten unconsciousness. At his muffled protestations, Thor loosened his hold and pressed wet kisses about his face while murmuring endearments. 

Finally, Loki sat safely upon his lap, Thor demanded the full tale of this unforeseen joy. Loki told of the need for births to coincide with the brief spring season and of how a second babe could be born in close succession if conditions favoured an extended thaw. When his heart-bearer then revealed his manipulations and the expectation of two babes, Thor pressed a long and lingering kiss and then another, gentler one to Loki’s navel. Loki smiled fondly and threaded his fingers through the golden locks as Thor whispered in wonderment to their unborn. 

The next months proved trying. Loki’s honed control of his powers unraveled and the children tasked with his safekeeping had sought Thor with greater frequency as his condition became more apparent. Only Thor’s tendrils of lightning could allay Loki’s wayward _seiðr_ and prevent it from wreaking havoc. Many a pillar, jar, and flowering bush were sacrificed before a semblance of restraint was got. 

The often unexpected discomforts of child-bearing heightened Loki’s displeasures. His sullenness further deepened upon discerning that he must needs carry for longer duration than was typical for the Jötnar. Pride alone prevented him from succumbing to bouts of weeping in anyone’s presence save Thor’s. 

Thor was ever patient, often forsaking important matters at hand to comfort, charm, and cherish. 

When at last the day arrived, Loki laboured long before being safely delivered of twin daughters, one dark, one fair. Thor barely tore away his enamoured gaze to properly thank the healers for their assistance as they withdrew. It was with great reluctance that he eventually surrendered the precious bundles to their mother.

Nestled in Thor’s strong arms, Loki hummed contently as their daughters settled. Then, in the exhausted delirium of afterbirth, he confessed that he never allowed his Sakaarian bedmates to remain after their brief encounters nor would he allow them any option but to take him from behind; he would transform so as to seemingly lack genitals. Before succumbing to fatigue, he whispered that only Thor would ever be permitted such liberties.

Thor long treasured these words and felt his heart would burst as he beheld his family and their peaceful repose.

**Author's Note:**

> more ponderings on Jotunn biology, this time in compliance with Thor: Ragnarok.
> 
> many thanks to maharlika and Ark for the inspiration! (if you don't already love [beneath this bold and brilliant sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12985272/chapters/29687808) and [How long we were fooled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12811470/chapters/29245044), read them now!)
> 
> "Hope" is the thing with feathers  
> That perches in the soul  
> And sings the tune without the words  
> And never stops at all,
> 
> ~excerpt from _"Hope" is the thing with feathers_ by Emily Dickinson


End file.
